True Love Endings
by Neospice21
Summary: This is a Belphegor x Haru oneshot. Dedicated to kawaiinekochan16. Haru is reading Fairy Tale stories and Belphegor snickers at her little hobby, angering her. What will or can the genius Prince say to appease her? Read to find out. B86


This goes to kawaiinekochan16 as she has quite a bit going on in her life and I thought, that I would like to write her something sort of like a 'YOU CAN DO IT! YOU CAN PULL THROUGH' sort of a thing. Everyone needs a bit of cheering up, right? We talk every once in a while on facebook, and I'm in a rather giving mood.

So one of her OTP's is B86, and I know that a few of my readers like this pairing a lot, so I decided that I will try for this one. (Got to practice writing for Belphegor for whenever my Xanxus x Haru fic comes out)

Disclaimer: Unfortunately(For us Haru shippers) KHR does not belong to me or any of us. If it were to be true, she'd have one awesome harem.

* * *

**True Love Endings**

Haru was sitting on a bench, with a book in her hands.

Belphegor, her significant other, or as he liked to call himself her 'royal other' walked up to her, glancing at the pages that she was reading.

"What is this?" He questioned, snatching the book out of her hands, flipping through all of the pages to get a good look at what contents were hidden between the covers of the book.

Haru huffed, trying to retrieve her book from her sometimes frustrating fiancé.

'Great, he managed to find me.' Haru groaned to herself inwardly.

She escaped from the Varia mansion to get some private time to read her book.

Belphegor would move away from her, keeping the book out her reach so he could investigate this book some more.

"Hmm… so this is a collection of fairy tales? PFT!" He snickered at her.

Haru puffed out her cheeks, the very reason she didn't want him to see the book she was reading.

The only reason she walked out into this neighborhood park was the fact that Belphegor wouldn't willingly walk into one so easily. Pretty much it would serve as the best place to hide away from him for a while to read her book.

Apparently, Belphegor had other plans, which were to annoy her regardless of what she wanted.

"Please return Haru's book. She wants to continue reading her book." Haru asked holding out her hand.

Belphegor sat next to her on the bench, book still in his hands.

"I don't even see why you like reading this stuff. It's not even real." He said.

Here they go again.

"It doesn't matter if they are real or not. Haru enjoys the stories so she wants to continue reading them. So kindly return her book, Belphegor." Haru asked him once more, reiterating the fact that she really enjoyed her book.

He shook his head not listening to her backing up her own reasons for liking such nonsense.

"What is so special about these stories?" He asked.

"Haru is allowed to love old stories. Little mermaid, Cinderella, Beauty and the beast, Snow White, The Princess and the Pea, Aladdin, Sleeping Beauty, and all of these other princess stories were all collected into this book. Haru loves all of these stories, they are all so endearing." She said with a smile.

Belphegor started to slowly flip through the book, looking at all of the text from inside of the book.

He would read the last pages of all of the stories in the book collection, give an bemused grimace and he threw the book back at her.

Haru caught the book in her arms and clutched it close to herself, satisfied to have it back from his snarky clutches.

"I know about those stories. They're not that much fun at all." Belphegor said.

Haru turned her head away from him, not wanting to listen to him. "I don't care what you say. I love it. Why do you hate them so much anyways?" She questioned, pocking his chest spitefully.

"Since none of those stories are real, so why not go for something real?" He commented.

Belphegor snickered, leaning back on the bench, lazily pointing up to the small tiara-like crown, essentially him stating that he, himself was a Prince so those fake stories of Princes were of no amusement to him.

Haru could understand what he meant from that small notion.

She leaned towards him and she rested her head on his shoulder comfortably.

"You don't need to read silly fairy tales about princesses and princes when you have a real prince right here, and he has his very own princess. You are one of the main leads of this Fairy Tale." Belphegor said wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

Haru smiled gently to herself, lightly giggling.

Belphegor did have his very special moments, but he still was a good boyfriend.

A bit crazy, and violent, yes, but he was still fun to be around and he knew how to treat her right.

As Belphegor would put it, he WAS a Prince after all, so he would need to know how to treat a woman like she was a Princess.

Haru was his very special Princess that he would love to spoil to no end.

"What do you find so endearing about these stories?" Belphegor asked.

Haru looked at her book and slowly flipped through the book, which held so many worlds full of people's love.

Most of the endings of all of the stories were just so touching in ways. A love that bridges through all troubles, worlds, magic, and everything.

Her finger would lightly trace over the words in the last passages of each story.

"Well… for one thing… I like the happy endings in all of the stories. They make me very happy. It makes you wonder, if something like that can happen to you as well. True love has happy endings. I start thinking wouldn't it be nice if I could have a fairy tale ending like that as well?" She looked at Belphegor with a great big smile.

Belphegor started to snicker and laugh at her once again, his small bouts of laughter erupting into a full throttle laughing spree.

Haru puffed out her cheeks in anger as he was making fun of her.

"That's funny, everyone knows that true love has no happy endings." He said.

Having heard enough Haru got up from the bench and walked away, giving him the cold shoulder.

It was enough that he was making fun of the stories that she liked to read, but now mocking her was not nice at all.

Belphegor was still laughing, not noticing she walked away from the bench until he finished laughing. She was a few feet away, and he followed after her.

"Aw, are you angry with me now? Ushi shi shi." Belphegor snickered; the scowl on her face was the only thing he needed to understand her answer.

She was paying him no attention now, this starting to get on Belphegor's nerves. No one ignored the Prince. It was okay if he ignored others, but not the other way around.

Try to ignore this.

Belphegor sweeped her off her feet and was holding her princess-style.

"You know, true love doesn't have happy endings, since true love doesn't end. Prince's don't let their princess's go. So, don't leave me, because if you do, this Prince will have you follow you even to the opposite side of the world to get your back." He said with a toothy grin.

Haru snorted, looking away from him, wanting to continue stubbornly stay angry with him to assert her point in how he insulted her.

"Hmph, Haru. True love will never have a happy ending… because true love never ends." Belphegor said walking his way back to the Varia mansion with Haru in his arms.

"Is that so, Bel? Is that a promise that you'll never leave me?" She questioned, drapping her arms around his neck.

Belphegoer snickered silently, touching her forehead with his own.

"Has there ever been a Fairy Tale where the Prince leaves his Princess ?" Belphegor asked.

"In the original version of the 'Little Mermaid' the mermaid and the Prince never get-"

Belphegor shoved a cookie into her mouth.

Where the cookie came from you ask?

He is the genius Prince we are talking about, of course he has hidden treats somewhere on his person for whenever he had to shut Haru up.

"Haru, you're not a fish. This Prince will never leave his Princess no matter what, and he expects the same of the Princess. You don't need to worry about me leaving you." Belphegor reassured her.

Haru giggled.

"Well Haru is lucky she isn't a fish then." Haru smiled.

Belphegor smirked, leaning in closer to kiss Haru on the lips.

"Wha- ARGH! Not again! What did I tell you brats about public display of affection! Do it somewhere else!" Squalo raged, getting himself pulled back by Lussuria. "Now now, Squal, calm down. You can't stop love. You two love birds, continue on~" Lussuria waved, cheering them on.

Belphegor snickered, walking inside of the mansion with his Princess still in his arms.

* * *

HOPE YOU ENJOYED THE READ!

I decided that I will have a new special soft spot for B86. DUDE, can you just imagine all of the way he can spoil her? Aalskdjflak I should… totally write for this when I can think of any ideas.

Eh… to make things short, sorry for all my readers that I'm slow-ish. I've been going through a lot at home, I'm now pretty sick (not deathly ill though mind you, just sick and I rarely get sick), and blah blah other stuff. In lame terms, I'm going to try to continue writing. Let's just hope I don't end up quitting soon if I continue to get bored with writing. 8(

Let's see, along with me being sick, sorry if I made mistakes in this. I tried to look through for any mistakes. My gosh, my medication man, it kept making me sleep. I can't get any work done. OTL

UNTIL NEXT TIME!

-Neospice12


End file.
